Tooi Kono Machi De
by xifantasy
Summary: As I lay on my bed, where i once dreamed, I wonder. Will this all have a meaning in the end? Or will I just end up where i started from, in agonizing despair?
1. Chapter 1

Tooi Kono Machi De  
  
I lay blissfully on a bed I used to dream on every night. I would dream of meeting new people and places, wondering if I would ever get there. I had dreamed many times of my future, where I was headed. But I never really knew what they meant until one afternoon..  
  
.. when I was to be a cardcaptor.  
  
From that moment on, my life has changed. I met knew people and I went to new places. I was a cheerful, carefree, little girl back then during those days, but they all ended when you left me.  
  
.. yes, you.  
  
He was the best person I have ever met. He showed me friendship, longing, desire, and most importantly ..  
  
.. he showed me how to love.  
  
I loved him with all my heart, though I was a silly, little girl. At the age of ten or eleven, I knew how it felt to love someone and how it felt to be in love with that person. He loved me back. But I have always wondered if he truly loved me back, for he has left me here, alone.  
  
As I lay in my bed where I once dreamed of my future, I lay in deep thought. Will all this have a meaning in the end? Or will I just end up where I started from, in agonizing despair because of your leave?  
  
I try to remember, what has made me fall for this person. Was it his messy, brown hair? Or his deep amber eyes? No, it wasn't his looks that I have fallen for, it was who he was. And I love him.  
  
I can remember the times where I would be alone in a room with him, and he would just blush, as if he didn't know what he was feeling. He would see me, and run away as if he was an Olympic runner, racing others for the gold. He was racing from his feelings for me. He would rescue me, whenever I were in need of helping. He would carry me home if I were to faint from an exciting day of changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards.  
  
.. But then, I was too dense to realize that he was in love with me.  
  
I know now, because during the last battle when I had to change the dark and light cards into my own cards, he had helped me change the cards, though he had lost a frightful amount of energy from his body. He collapsed and I held him in my arms. He looked down for a moment, considering that it might have been the perfect time to tell me words that would change me forever.  
  
"Sakura! I.. I.. I'm in love with you!"  
  
He said those words, and I have changed ever since. Does he notice that I'm still in love with him, even after three years? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Tooi**** Kono Machi De**  
  
You haven't come back to me. I wish you would. I picture my eyes meeting with yours as I slowly step forward to meet your grasp. Your hands come up to my face to slowly wipe away my tears. You hug me tight while I sob into your chest. You whisper in my ear.   
  
"I'm here now. There is no need for your tears."   
  
You cup my chin within your hand and smile. My tears slowly stop falling as you kiss my forhead. I gaze into your eyes as your face i pulled slowly towards mine. I feel loved. I slowly close my eyes as our lips slowly move towards each other.   
  
But it is all just a dream.. a distant dream.   
  
"Three years, Syaoran. Three years of agonizing pain within in my heart. Do you know how sad i've been?!" I yell out loud.   
  
I bury my face into my pillow and cry. It was never meant to be.   
  
"It was NEVER meant to be damnit! Never! You are in Hong Kong and I'm in Tomoeda. I must move on. You will never come back to me."   
  
I sat up in my bed. It wasn't right for me to cry over something so, so, so small. But how can I say that? It's not anything small. I love you most Syaoran. I was too caught up in myself to realize that you loved me. You worried about me when I would be in trouble. You cared for me when my heart was broken. You were a friend to me, and I didn't know your feelings for me. You confused me when you said you loved me. But I knew I loved you also. You left me, and then you came back. I loved you so much that I didn't care what happened to me if it meant being with you. But again, you left me. This time for three years. I miss you.   
  
.. Did you know I'm still in love with you?   
  
  
I finally put up a new chapter of this story. Sorry for the long wait. School was getting in the way and I wasn't inspired to write until now. hope you like!   
  
**chelsea**** ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tooi**** Kono Machi De**

_Disclaimer_; I never put a disclaimer.. but I thought that all my chapters are short so I'm putting a disclaimer to make this seem longer. Hahaha. I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Never did, never will. BUT I would like Syaoran Li [my sexy hot guy] for my 16th birthday next year `=)

OH! And don't forget to read **Turn the Page**, my one shot songfic!

Yeah, I sit here in my room confessing my undying love for you. HA.

Did you know that I like the sanctity of my room? It's safe and it confines me from all dangers of the outside world. I can sit in my room and be alone just thinking. Or maybe I could just sit there and stare aimlessly at the blank wall residing next to my bed where I still dream. I can sit here in my room and be stupid or I could sit here and be bored, picking at my split ends that I am too lazy to get cut by someone. This is where I come I could _freely_ be myself without anyone seeing.  

Love.. What a strong word. A mere fifteen year old claiming she's in love. How sad, pathetic even. The odds of you coming back to heal the wounds of my broken heart are as thin as a strand of thread. _You_ are gone, not to be seen again. Being the newly found, pessimistic self that I am, I've lost almost **all** hope of you coming back to me. But then again, there still is that strand of hope. Spending my days wallowing in self pity that one day you'd come back is useless. I doubt that it will be any time soon, knowing that you are in Hong Kong. Distance is what separates us. I'm sick and tired of waiting, but I'll keep my promise. I'll wait here until you come back, which I highly doubt is anytime soon.

Hell.. I know I'm still in love with you, and moving on is not an option. But still, hope could be lost can't it? If you do come back, I won't deny that I started losing hope until that one last thread. I don't like to lie, it's not right.

"Stop sitting here Kinomoto Sakura! At least do **S0METHiNG** in your life!" I say quietly to myself. Of course, it takes me forever just to get out of my bed and to my door, which happens to be STUCK.

I think this is a sign. The door being stuck is like saying "NO! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM, NOW SIT YOUR ASS DOWN ON THAT BED!"

Now I want to remind myself why the hell I put a lock on my door. Oh yeah, privacy. I can also hear the doorbell ring. Ah, great. I'm locked in my room and someone's at the door. I'm about to just jump out the window.

.. HAHA! Not a bad idea.

Okay, that chapter SUCKED ASS. I onno, I'm just starting to get bored with the whole romance plot line. Yes, me being my hopeless romantic self wanted to write a story and ROMANCE, but, I onno, I think I see the story coming towards my own past experiences. Booooojiiiee.

Oh well.

**chelsea**** ann**.


End file.
